Chopper's Simple Misunderstandings
by websitefanboy
Summary: Chopper gets caught up in several misunderstandings with his fellow nakama.warning! implied sexual activities between straw hat pirates. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chopper's Simple Misunderstanding**

It was a normal day on the Going Merry and chopper was busy making rumble balls for future fights.

After making 10, chopper decided to take a break. "PHEW" said chopper. "Im gonna get a nice refreshing drink". Before entering the kitchen, chopper heard 2 voices

coming from inside.

Sanji: You sure you could handle this luffy? Of course! i am a rubber man. Chopper who was now intrested into what they were saying stopped in his tracks and continued

to spy on their conversation. Luffy: Whoa its so big! i dont think i could even fit this all the way in my mouth!

Sanji: just start sucking and taste it! Chopper who was now paralyzed from shock just stood there stiff still spying on them. Soon heavy sucking sounds could be heard

coming from the straw hat captian. Sanji: Hey slow down! if you start sucking so fast you wont be able to enjoy it.

a muffled sorry could be heard from luffy as the sucking sounds slowed down. Chopper was now suffering from a heart attack and serious blood loss as several thoughts and images filled up in his head.

Lufffy:DONE!

Sanji: Shut up! you want to alert everybody! hurry and clean yourself up. you've got some all over your face!

Luffy: Its all wet and sticky! said luffy who licking the substance from off his face.

Sanji: make sure swallow every bit dont leave a trace.

Hai! said luffy.

Chopper who was now in critical condition heard footsteps getting closer to the door so he shook himself up and fled from the kitchen.

Luffy who had just finished cleaning himself up approached the love cook and patted him on the shoulder.

Luffy: thanks for letting me try out your new super tropical lovesicles.

SANJI: NO Prob! said sanji who was putting up a case of popsicle sticks.

i needed some one try them out before gave one to nami for her birthday.

it took me 2 days to freeze them so big.

Luffy: it was good! I want another!

Sanji: NO WAY THE NEXT ONES FOR NAMI- SAN .said sanji with love sick eyes.

just make sure you dont tell anyone. its a suprise.

Luffy: You can count on me! said luffy with his right fist extended.

Sanji: Good now get out! i have to start making dinner.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chopper's Simple Misunderstandings I'd like to thank -the-pyro-pirate and ocean-view-luffy for giving me good reviews. I hope you like this one too.  
Chapter 2: A Robin and Nami Misunderstanding.

Chopper was now in his room breathing heavily taking heavy inhales from His inhaler all the while trying to erase the memory out of his head. Just The thought of luffy sucking sanji's……..thing made him want to throw up.

Chopper: THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!

I need to take a bath to get over this one! Said chopper who was now Fetching a towel and some bubble bath.

Maybe if I take a long soak , things will be better later on.

Upon arriving to the bathroom he heard robins voice echo throughout The bathroom door.

Robin: my, my, Miss navigator- san. I cant believe you don't wash down there.

Nami: be quiet ! its already embarrassing enough that you found out. And now you keep insisting that you help me out. I could handle it.

Robin: Its okay, I insist. "Triple flourette" shouted the devil fruit user.

Nami: eyaahhhh!! Shouted nami who was now moaning.  
Stop massaging down there it tickles!

Robin: well in my opinion it seems that your enjoying this treatment Miss Navigator san.

Chopper was once again stiff as a tree and he couldn't move due to shock.  
He now could feel his heart beating rapidly. "OH NO ITS HAPPENING AGAIN.!" Said chopper who was talking in his mind. Chopper was once again having certain images fill his head once more. Except this time he couldn't resist thinking of it. Before he couldv'e even noticed his body, there was a bulge stretching through his pants.

More screams could be heard coming from nami as a sqiushy rubbing sound could've been heard below her screams.

Nami: robin! Please stop! youre going to fast im getting to excited!

Robin: control yourself navigator- san. I'll be done any moment and you'll See the results.

Nami's breathing became more intense as she started to scream more faster until she lead out a huge scream signaling that they were done.

Chopper who now found pleasure from spying on them was still standing there barely breathing as if he had climaxed. Finaly put himself together and ran like crazy falling down and ladning on his erection. He then covered his mouth to silence the pain and continued running.

Robin: Now isn't that better? Miss navigator- san?

Nami: "well I guess there very clean". Said nami who was now staring at her smooth and silky feet. Im so glad they don't smell anymore. I was going to ask chopper for some treatment but I was to embarrassed.

Robin: well you should count yourself lucky that im a skilled massage therapist. I just didn't suspect for you to take the massaging so strongly.

Nami: shut up! Im very sensitive and tickilish in my feet.

Robin: you mean more like a fetish?

Nami : Of course not!! said a blushing nami. What ever gave you that idea?!

Robin just laughed and exited the bath room. Your secret is safe with me miss navigator-san.

Nami: just stood there still embarrassed knowing that robin now knew about Her foot fetish.  
Nami: hmmp... as if I have a foot fetish said nami talking to herself. Who then closed the door for the bathroom and prepared a bath for herself.

END CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chopper's Simple Misunderstandings

I'd like to thank everyone who gave me good reviews. On to chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A Ussop and Zorro Misunderstanding.

Chopper was now in his room passed out on his bed. he couldn't stop thinking about what he heard from his crew members. once again he got up and shouted: THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!

If they keep this up we would have to change our name to the fagiwara pirates instead!

I just cant believe that robin and nami are... soon perverted images filled the reindeer's head and he found it hard to get them out .NO! I MUST'NT THINK OF SUCH THINGS!  
i just need some fresh air to calm my mind.

Once outside, chopper felt a cool breeze blow against his face. soon he felt more at ease than before. ahh! after a few minutes out here i'll be back to normal.

Upon saying that, chopper heard two familiar voices coming from the other side of the ship.  
being branched away by wood, chopper was able to hear what they were saying and was not able to be seen.

Ussop: um zorro im not sure about this anymore.

zorro: shut up i'll be done in a moment. now stay still and get into position!

Chopper's heart almost stopped once again as he began to think about what was gonna happen again.

Zorro:You ready? because im gonna start pushing right now.

Ussop: okay just dont go to fast.

soon grunts could be heard coming from zorro whilse moans cold be coming from ussop.  
all the while chopper was now sick to his stomach and his blood levels were rising.

ussop: OH GOD IT HURTS!

Zorro: shut up! youre ruining my concentration.

Ussop: why could'nt you just do it by yourself like you always do?!

Zorro: i told you my strong hand is cramped so i need to need help to finish it off.

Chopper was now in cardiac arresst but something kept telling him to stay.

Zorro: ugh! its getting tighter.

Ussop: Slow down! youre hurting me.

Zorro: almost done...

soon a heavy grunt could be heard from zorro and a loud moan from ussop.

Ussop: man im all sweaty and my body is all sore.

Zorro: yeah and my back is sore.

Chopper just threw up on the flow a few seconds ago and was to startled to clean it uo when \  
he heard ussop and zorro finish. so he ran away with his hooves around his mouth because he could feel another barf coming up.

Ussop: i dont care how many times your arm gets cramped or broken, im not helping you bench press anymore.! 

Zorro: come on. all you had to do was lift and place the barbell back on the rack everytime i did a set.

Ussop: ARE YOU CRAZY? that barbell weighs about 600lbs and you kept going to fast.

Zorro: well you could count yourself lucky that i stopped early seeing that my chest was tightening.  
from all the stress ive been putting my body through this week.

Ussop : That was early?! ughhh. captain ussop is gonna take a nap. he said as he slouched himself towards the cabin.

Zorro: hmmp! light weight. i guess a nap does sound good right now. said zorro who slouched down on the floor and quickly went to sleep.

END CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chopper's Simple Misunderstandings Part 4

A Simple Conclusion

Sorry I took so long well chapter 4 is the conclusion.

I would like to thank everyone who revied this!

Chopper's Simple Misunderstandings Part 4

A Simple Conclusion

It was now dinner time and sanji had already prepared dinner.

And everyday except chopper was present.

Nami: Hey guy's where's chopper?

Luffy: beats me. Now lets eat! Said an enthusiastic luffy.

Sanji: Hold on luffy sanji said right after kicking him to prevent the food from being devoured. We should call him first its not good manners to start eating when everyone's not present.

Luffy: nyahhhhhhhh! Sanjiiiiiiii! whinned luffy.

Nami : jeez calm down luffy its gonna be a few minutes.

Ussop: I'll go find the little guy. I have another good story to tell also.

/Meanwhile Chopper now locked in the bathroom\

Chopper:(throwing up)

Chopper: gyahhhh! Now matter how hard I try these images keep popping up in my head!

Chopper : must! Wash! eye's! (said chopper who was now rubbing water in his eyes)

Ussop: Oi! Chopper!

Chopper soon frozed upon hearing ussop's voice. Not to seem suspicious chopper decided to play it cool even though that proved to be impossible.

Chopper: hai! Im in the bathroom!

Ussop: What's taking you so long!? Sanji prepared dinner almost an half hour ago an luffy's going crazy!

Chopper: just a sec!(okay chopper just play it cool )

Chopper then walked out of the bathroom, gave ussop the fakest smile he conjured up and walked right into the eating quarters.

(During Dinner)

Luffy: Hey sanji thanks for giving me that big surprise earlier!

(Chopper chocked on a potato)

Robin then used her devil fruit powers to gently tap chopper on the back causing him to properly swallow his food.

Sanji: luffy I thought I said to be quiet about that sanji! said sanji grinding

through his teeth.

Luffy: whoop's gomen! But you have to admit is was really big.

Chopper now spat out his drink.

Ussop: geez chopper youre really hungry tonight are you!

Chopper heh heh….(trying to play it off)

Nami: What secret!? (Said nami in an aggressive curious voice.)

Sanji: Nami-san! Its nothing

Nami:Sanji. Your'e not gonna keep any secrets away from are you? 'wink' 'wink'

Sanji: Okay I was making a Super Tropical Lovesicle for you

And I let luffy try one. It was supposed to be a surprised but luffy MESSED IT UP!

(Said sanji kicking the chunks of roast beef out of luffy's mouth.).

Ussop: You think u had a bad day? Zorro nearly killed me with his lethal exercises!

Zorro: I told you I was going easy with the weights!

Ussop: u call that light! (ussop, zorro, luffy sanji gets into dust cloud fight)

Nami: (sigh) im just glad that the wont find about my foot incident with me and robin

earlier.

Chopper : who was uncomfortable this whole time heard what they said and finally realized that it was all just a simple misunderstanding..

Chopper then sighed a sigh of relief. And learned not to quikly judge anything so quickly again .

Chopper: then continued and enjoyed his meal whilse he watched nami came over by the 4 way argument and ended by giving each a sharp blow to head. After All it

Was just a normal day on the Going merry that just had some simple misunderstandings.

THE END

Yay im finally finished! Sorry if you feel that this chapter wasn't as funny as the last ones. Thanks to everybody for reviewing I'll be writing more soon!


End file.
